Finally home
by caramel199012
Summary: Someone returns to Neela. Set after season 14. May contain spoilers and Will be Reela. Rated T just incase.
1. An argument and a return

It had been a long day. New med students to train, and finally getting that extra bit of authority. Now it was time for rounds and she followed Crenshaw around the surgical floor, a herd of new surgeons behind them. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed as Crenshaw raised his voice once more at the frightened young students and made sarcastic comments about their glasses or their size. One poor girl had even been dubbed the nickname melon! As according to Crenshaw, that was the shape of her head. Having had an entire day of putting up with this Neela was finally getting sick. She had taken a select few under her wing, the ones that Crenshaw was giving the hardest time, and had gotten into so many arguments with him that she had lost count somewhere around lunch time. As the next argument broke out, a crowd began to form, watching the action unfold and all of which found it highly amusing.

"For the last time Dusty, leave the poor girl alone. She what 23?" She snapped at him.

"Actually I'm 24." The girl informed.

"Fine she's 24 and this is her first day. She's probably never been in this position before. She's still just learning. It's hard you know? You've bound to have been there, or are you just too old to remember?" This comment had earned her a grin from a nearby Dubenko, whom was pretending to check a patients chart. Harold was beside him, grinning wildly at the whole situation. Crenshaw reddened.

"And it doesn't help when you make fun of her. Her head ISN'T the shape of a melon." By this time, Dubenko had put down the chart and was watching the argument unfold. Nurses had joined him and Harold and were asking what they had missed, having already been entertained by these arguments throughout the day.

"How many times have I told you Neela? They need to be scared of you, it's the only way they'll learn." She huffed and crossed her arms. One student's eyes widened in fear.

"Is that why Harold has turned out just fine?" All eyes turned to Harold who had instantly lost his enormous grin. He sheepishly waved.

"Oh yeah he's a BIG success." He chuckled crossing his arms to match her angry stance.

"And that'll be enough of your sarcasm. I'v had it up to here with you and your sarcasm today." She confessed, Raising her hand to a point above her head to indicate where she'd had it up to. "And I swear one more little comment like that and there's no telling what I'll do." At this Crenshaw grinned and leaned back on the wall. He loved to wind her up, and it was just too easy to do. Dubenko and Harold had, by this time, sat on one of the spare beds, the med students were looking highly amused and even the patients (those that were conscious) seemed to be enjoying the apparent soap opera that was unfolding before their eyes.

"One more comment eh? One like maybe, and I quote 'Doctor Jumbo mart'?" He grinned and waited for the explosion, that comment was sure to hit a nerve. However, none came. Everyone waited eagerly for the response, something huge, something funny, something maybe even embarrassing (of course on Crenshaw's part). Nothing. Brows were beginning to furrow and Neela appeared to be staring off into space.

"Stunned silence." Crenshaw grinned. "Can't come up with one good enough to come back from that." He waved his hand in front of her face. "Earth to Neela? Anybody home?" Nothing. Everyone held their breath, wondering just what was going on, what she was going to say, why she hadn't replied in so long? By this time, some people had begun to worry, Lucien Dubenko being the main one. He rose form his seat on the bed and made his way over, putting a hand on her arm to lead her away, check she was alright. Suddenly, however, she made to move and headed down the corridor.

"Well that was weird." Stated one stunned medical student. No one had even seen the lone figure standing down the corridor, no one but Neela. Still worried about his favourite surgeon, Lucien commanded the students to stay where they were and motioned for Crenshaw and Harold to follow him. However when he saw the man down the corridor he changed his mind, knew what had caused Neela's strange behaviour and the three remained to watch. The man smiled as he saw her coming, and as she stopped before him took two large steps towards her and embraced her in a hug, picking her up in his arms, where she belonged. The nurses and Harold could be heard emitting small 'aww' sounds. The man placed Neela back on her feet and captured her lips in his, an even bigger crowd forming all the whole. They reluctantly pulled apart, her arms now securely around his neck.

"Ray." The tears were freely flowing down her face as she looked up at the man she had just separated from. He had finally came back to her.

"Doctor's lounge?" He asked. She nodded her reply and he brought his hand up to wipe the tears from her face, before taking her hand and making their way to the surgical lounge.

"Slap head!" Her sarcastic reply to Crenshaw on her way past. Sticking her tongue out before closing the door to the lounge. His jaw fell slightly, and his hand self consciously went to his head.


	2. Partay!

_Ok. I know this has taken me like ages but Iv been really busy lately, so busy iv literally just been lurking. Bet you guys thought it would never get updated. Im not too sure if im completely happy with this chapter, just let me know what you think ok? Anyway, Iv replied to everyones reviews below. Im not sure if Im going to add any more chapters. Ill have to see if any more ideas come to me or not but Im not too please with this chapter so Ill probably add at least one more at some point to end it better. So anyway, heres the next chapter, hope you guys like it. x x Oh and sorry about the x's. The line thing doesnt seem to want to work._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ray and Neela spent a rather long time in the doctors lounge and the other staff believed that very little talking took place. Whether it did or not, however, is only known by the couple themselves. It had been two days since Rays return, and in that time the doctors had decided to throw him a welcome home party. They didn't even want to know whose idea it was for everyone to come in fancy dress. The best part, despite the success of the party, was seeing Dustin Crenshaw's outfit.

"Are you sure I don't look stupid?" Neela asked self consciously. Eyeing her outfit greedily, Ray smirked.

"Of course not." He paused as they continued to walk to the door. "You do look like sex on legs though." However proud of his remark Ray was, he wasn't too pleased with the slap that was now stinging his arm. "What was that for? It was a complement." His reply was a quick peck on the lips before his 'girlfriend' (which he was extremely excited about) hurried on ahead. He quickly caught up with her before they arrived at the door. As she rang the doorbell, Neela felt a pair of strong arms envelope her around the middle, and a soft cheek nuzzling her neck.

The door opened. A raised eyebrow from the host and a wave in, and they entered the party. Before they had been through the door a minute, an extremely (and I stress extremely) excited Morris ran up to them.

"There is something you _have _to see!" he almost shouted before grabbing hold of Neela's hand and dragging the pair into the thick of the party.

"What are we looking at?" Neela shouted over the music. All Morris could do is point as a fit of giggles erupted from his mouth. With a hesitant glance at each other they determined that he had already had _way_ too much to drink. That was until they saw what he was laughing at. Pushing their way through what seemed like the entire hospital staff, they finally arrived at Crenshaw's side.

"Cool costume!" Ray stated before snorting out a laugh.

"Oh shut it! It was all the costume shop had left in my size at such short notice." By this time everyone around him had erupted in a fit of giggles.

"Still think you look stupid now?" Ray whispered in Neela's ear. She shook her head, still giggling at the now apparent female Dusty. His boobs looked bigger than hers and his face on top of the whole outfit was just the icing on the cake. (picture this link is abfab and its co.uk and the bit on the end is /Thumbnails/S25032.jpg )

"And the worst part" Crenshaw continued "was the guy on the EL trying to feel me up!" By this time almost the whole party was in a fit of giggles.

"Just wait till our next argument." Neela gloated. "This is _so _gunna be my biggest argument." Lucien, whom was getting a drink at the time, smirked before walking past.

"We'll be looking forward to that one then." He simply stated before beginning to head off into the thick of the party.

"Hey! You. Wait up. What do you think you're wearing? That is NOT not a costume."

"That's where you're wrong Neela. I'm a doctor." She huffed before replying.

"Yes you ARE a doctor. That's why you can't dress up as one." He leaned in so close she could have sworn he was going to ditto his actions from the wedding and kiss her. However, he whispered in her ear.

"I'm a surgeon, _not_ a doctor." She grinned and mental slapped him around the head as he walked off.

The remainder of the party was mainly spent drinking, dancing, taking the piss out of Crenshaw even more and pushing Harold over. His hotdog costume making it extremely difficult for him to get back up, and therefore creating a humorous situation for the other party goers. Although a lot of fun was had at the party, all things had to come to an end and Neela and Ray decided to leave before the end of the party. The bade their farewells and arrived home just after midnight, where a slightly tipsy Neela tripped over the doormat. Ray expertly caught her before she fell. He couldn't have been happier at how the events of the previous years had turned into something this great, he couldn't have been happier Neela had agreed to move back in with him and they had found an even better apartment than their old one, but mostly he couldn't be happier he was finally with the woman of his dreams.

As they made their way towards the bedroom, lips locked as if in a battle, Ray couldn't help but smile at the thought of all their firsts in the past few days, knowing in a few seconds they were going to encounter another first. One he had dreamed of for years, and for the first time in his life he realised that this was the only woman he would still want to be with when the morning came.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_siddika - thanks._

_dshortklutz - Thank you. Soory to disappoint you but I had no idea how to work out the lounge scene and I really didn't want to really screw it up._

_historianic - Thank you. I had no idea I had good characterisation. Thanks for pointing that out._

_Stacey - Hi! Thanks hun. And yeah its me!! :)_

_butterflyswest - Thank you. And I think this chapter answers your question._

_docrock06 - Thanks._

_updates-please - Aw thank you. Yeah they really need to sort out Reela sighs sick and tired of the lack of it._

_lilith witch - Thanks. And thanks for being honest and adding that bit about the end. Which bit exactly and Ill try to sort that out in the future. Ray didnt tell crenshaw anything. I was thinking more in the area of atonment was it? When morris mentions it in the hockey match to anooy her.  
_

* * *


End file.
